Un extraño conocido
by Allie Sugarcube
Summary: Adaptada con Josh Hutcherson y tu. Las personas que conoces no te hacen sentir completa, sin embargo, el deseo de conocer a alguien que sí lo haga se hace por fin realidad, ahora Josh es tu mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción:

El amor no tiene tiempo; es inoportuno. Un beso puede ser una promesa, o un mal recuerdo. Creí que todo duraría, era perfecto. Hasta que llegó la única persona que podía llevárselo, fue entonces cuando todo se volvió desesperante, y los buenos recuerdos se convirtieron en malos. Cuando la diversión se convirtió en aburrimiento, y yo me convertí en una roca. Desearía poder haberlo evitarlo, desearía saber que donde se encuentra es un buen lugar, y que él es feliz. Ya nadie me hace sentir cómo él solía hacerlo, ya nada es igual. Todo ha cambiado, se ha llevado el color del mundo, y lo peor es que no sé porque se marchó, sin advertirme.


	2. Corriendo en mis pensamientos

-Debes alejarte de tu amiga, -amenazó mi padre- y punto. No quiero ''peros''. Es mi última palabra. -Terminó serio, con un tono fuera de lo normal y regañándome. -Deberías hacer amistad con otras personas más cultas.

-De acuerdo -contesté débilmente entre sollozos- al menos dime por qué. ¿Me has visto haciendo algo indebido con ella? ¿Hemos hecho algo tan malo? NOOOOOO -me respondí a mí misma con un grito desesperado, acompañado de lágrimas y seguramente, una nariz roja- ¿Quisieras decirme POR QUE tengo que alejarme de ella?

-No discutiré contigo, se acabó. Me obedecerás. -Decretó por última vez, más frío que un iceberg, más duro que una roca.

-Bien, ¡desearía que mamá estuviera aquí y no tu! -le respondí enojada. -Sólo tengo a Susan ¿y me la prohibes? ¿Es que acaso no sabes ser padre? Estoy sóla en este maldito pueblo ¡y todo por tu capricho de mudarnos aquí!  
¿Sabes? No eres el único al que le afecta haber perdido a mamá -mis sollozos aumentaban, igual que el tono de mi voz- Yo siempre estuve ahí para ti, aún. ¡Pero no te abres, no te expresas! y sólo dejas que el mundo siga con su curso normal, como debe de ser, a excepción tuya, que prefieras guardate tus sentimientos. Pero sabes? ¡Traté de ayudarte, de estar contigo. De sobrellevar el asunto juntos, pero tú te limitas a estar mal, a estar enojado con el mundo, y yo ya me cansé, ya es TU PROBLEMA!  
No salgas a buscarme. Estaré bien, y sabes que no te desobedezco, iré con Kayla, me invitó a su casa a dormir, así que iré. -terminé, un poco más tranquila... aunque mintiendo.

Me levanté de golpe, lo miré por unos segundos y asintió, en gesto de que podía ir con Kayla, una amiga de Susan, que papá aprovó una vez que invité a ambas a una pijamada. sin embargo, yo estaba mintiendo ¿y qué? él no me ha mentido ya bastante? Me dirigí a la puerta, salí con un mar en mis mejillas y azoté la puerta.  
Comencé a correr hacia donde fuera que Dios me llevara, hasta que me cansara lo suficiente como para tener que parar y reposar un rato.  
Llegué al parque, que quedaba a menos de tres cuadras; la verdad es que el parque quedaba justo enfrente de la casa, pero no la sección de juegos, que es donde yo me encontraba.  
Bien _, piensa... Tranquilízate, no pasa nada. Sólo estás enojada con La Roca, perdón, con tu padre. No es nada nuevo, ni si quiera es grave; bueno, al menos no tanto. No sabes cuál fue su reacción ante lo que soltó tu enorme boca, que por cierto nunca la pudiste cerrar: decir que sí ante su petición y seguir viendo a Sus a escondidas. Bien, no lo creo. Sólo le mentí, le mentí acerca de ir con Kayla, no iré con ella, ni con Susan tampoco. Solo dejaré que suceda.  
Puedo odiar a mi padre pero sé que tengo que obedecerlo, si me dice las cosas es por algo, ¿no? siempre ha sido así, él me dice qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer y siempre hago caso a lo que me dice, pero esta vez, pienso que se excedió realmente. Susan es la única amiga que tengo, es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Le gusta el rock, rayar paredes, pero nunca a ido a dar con la policía, nadie, salvo yo sabe que Susan hace lo que hace. Sin embargo, en cierto modo está bien tener la excusa de que mi padre me impidió verla de nuevo, ya que, no es mi ''mejor amiga'' es solo una buena amiga; a veces me asusta con lo que dice o piensa, y, últimamente ya no me presta atención, tiene un novio nuevo, Darius, me parece que se llama así... y me hartó. No deja de hablar de él en todo el santo día, así que pasó de ser una ''buena amiga'' a una ''simple amiga''. Pero en ese momento exploté con papá porque no me puedo desquitar con nadie más. De todos modos ya son muchas las veces que en vez de dialogar, me grita. Como si yo fuera a huir de ahí, como si yo fuera una rebelde total, y no es cierto. Asisto a clases, cumplo con mis tareas, no tengo amigos o amigas realmente problemáticos. Muy apenas tenía a Susan, ahora estoy sola. No tengo vida social, bueno, no exactamente. Tengo la vida de: me invitan a las fiestas sólo para tener un regalo más, me invitan por estar en su clase, me invitan por compromiso. No me invitan por que realmente quieran, no. Me llevo bien con algunas personas, pero no llevo la relación de ''amigos cercanos'' o cosas así. Ya que, no importa, o si? se supone que debería tener algo de importancia ser como... Mi voz interior me decía tantas cosas mientras seguía mi camino por el parque, mis lágrimas cesaron un poco, aunque no del todo. No me importó que me vieran llorar, pero dejé de pensar no porque simplemente ya no tuve ideas y me cansé de conversar conmigo misma mentalmente, no. Dejé mis pensamientos porque alguien me tomó por la cintura, obligándome a agacharme, pero en vez de cumplir con el objetivo de mi ''protector'', ambos caímos al suelo.

Traté de tranquilizarme, de hecho lo hice. No suelo ser paciente, no suelo aguantar que alguien me toque de ninguna forma, ni siquiera para ayudarme, o los doctores para revisarme. Pero esta vez sentí algo diferente. Con lo que traía del enojo con papá y mi ''caida'' yo hubiera creado ya todo un problema, le hubiera dicho de qué iba a morirse y quien sabe que otras tantas cosas más hubieran salido mi linda boquita, la que nunca se cierra.  
Pero resultó reconfortante que alguien me tomara por sopresa, era de algun modo, un abrazo extraño... era algo que necesitaba.

Aun no conocía el rostro de la persona que trató de protegerme, si es que eso intentaba. Debía de lucir horriblemente horrorosa, llorando, y después, al estrellarnos con el piso, simplemente me quedé ahí, y escuché como un balón caía con fuerza donde yo me encontraba de pie, y despues se alejaba rodando, bueno, no rodando literar, era mas bien... brincando? El punto es que era un balón de americano y yo estaba confundida y débil psicológicamente, y sólo me limité a que la cosa fluyera, esperé a que se levantara de encima de mi cuerpo y, después me giré, aun en el suelo, ya no lloraba, estaba más bien quejándome por el dolor.


	3. Accidente y solución

-Perdón, yo sólo quería... -me comenzó a ayudar para levantarme, pero no pude, mi tobillo me dolía demasiado.

-Ahhh! creo que estaría mejor si me dejaras en el suelo, me duele mucho. -Lo miré a los ojos, y una conexión del más allá nos unió, y parecía no tener fin alguno. Se sentía tan bien, hasta que lo llamaron ''Joooooosh, vamos amigo! ¿está todo bien?'' y él sólo se giró y les hizo una seña, a la cual el chico del otro extremo asintió, y se dispuso a ir por el balón y regresar con su equipo.

-En serio, perdóname, trataba de protegerte, el balón iba a golpearte y sólo quise que estuvieras a salvo, y mira lo que hice... -repetía una y otra vez cuánto lo sentía, mientras negaba con la cabeza, como desaprobando el estado de mi pie.

-Tranquilo, está bien. Seguro no es nada grave, en unos momentos se me pasará y podré ir a casa, digo no!, a casa no, a un lugar seguro, como sea, no importa a donde iré... -lo miré con consuelo, advirtiendo que todo estaría bien, que podría levantarme e irme a un lugar seguro, de pronto ya no sabia que decir, así que bajé la mirada, sus ojos eran eternamente hipnotizantes- yo también lo siento, he estado muy distrída, y no me di cuenta de que estaban jugando, y bueno pues...

-¿Sentirlo, tu? Pero si gracias a mí creo que te has fracturado el tobillo -hablaba con sinceridad- vamos, te llevaré al hospital -terminó decidido, y se dispuso a ayudarme a levantarme, realmente me dolía el pie, no podía apoyarlo bien... espera, ¿acaba de decir HOSPITAL? No, no, no y no. Odio los hospitales, me prometí jamás visitar alguno, a menos que fuera de vida o muerte, y la verdad no esta agonizando en estos momentos.  
Una vez de pie, recargada con él, pude oler su perfume, la verdad es que era inexplicable describir su aroma, era como estar cerca de un famoso, al menos eso me vino a la cabeza, los famosos huelen siempre bien, ¿no? Espero que sí.

-Mira, agradesco tu amabilidad, pero lo que pasó, pasó. Y no es justo quitarte tu tiempo.

-Ni quitarte tu tobillo, ¿o si? -me interrumpió.

-La verdad es que no importa, porque apenas y lo uso, es decir, no practico ningún deporte, así que creo que puedo dejarlo sanar solo.

-No, no lo creo. Te llevaré al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo hice parar repentinamente, lo cual lo sorprendío-asustó.  
-No. Odio los hospitales, me prometí no pisar uno si no era cuestion de vida o muerte, y que mi tobillo esté lastimado no significa que voy a morir. Así que no, gracias... Josh. -Concluí convencida, aunque él no lo parecía tanto.

-Bien, entonces iremos a mi casa... si me lo permites, ahí mi madre te curará y nos dirá si es grave o no -puse cara de confusión- ella es enfermera -me explicó- Y sí, me llamo Josh, Josh Hutcherson... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Te lo permito, de cualquier modo, no tengo nada que hacer, y la verdad esque me duele, y claro, mientras no tenga que visitar un hospital, todo está bien; debe ser genial que tu madre sea enfermera. -unos recuerdos invadieron mi mente, después la despejé- Mi nombre es _, _ Fanning. -contesté por fin el orden de sus oraciones-preguntas.

-Bien, vamos en la moto... _. Por cierto, lindo nombre. -Me sonrió, y yo le devolví el gesto. Paró delante de mi, no entendía lo que quería- Vamos, sube a mi espalda. -me ofreció.

Reí, su idea era loca... pero me agradaba, así que lo obedecí y me impulse como pude, finalmente, estaba sobre él, y podía tener más perspectiva del paisaje, me sentía alta. ''Caminamos'' por un rato en silencio.


	4. Momento Increíble

-¿Lo ves? creo que es lo más hermoso del día. -levantó su barbilla, señalando lo que suponía el atardecer, sus manos hacían guardia de mis piernas.

-Apuesto que sí, me encanta observar el atardecer, todos los días; a menos que esté nublado, claro. -Era verdad, ni loca me perdería un atardecer, me recuerdan a mamá, ella se marchó durante el último atardecer de Junio, hace tres años, desde entonces no me pierdo ninguno.

-¿En serio? Resulta ser mi hobbie durante las tardes, siempre reservo unos minutos para verlo detenidamente. Realmente lo disfruto. -sólo me limité a sonreír y asentir discretamente. Me parecía un chico atento, amable y tierno, sin duda el tipo de chico ideal para mí, o para cualquier chica.

Me bajó de su espalda con delicadesa, muy despacio, cuidando de no lastimarme de nuevo. A pesar de su extremo cuidado, como yo sólo podía apoyarme en un pie, me tambalée, y casi caía. Gracias a él no lo hice, se giró rápidamente y de nuevo, me tomó por la cintura, apegándome a él, él que parecía la torre más firme del mundo, evitó mi caída.

-Te juro que esto no es a propósito, realmente siento que pases por esto. Pero no fue, ni es mi intención lastimarte.

-Oh, descuida. Esto resulta mejor que ser lastimada con palabras y mentiras repetitivas. Estoy perfectamente bien. Sé que no lo haces a propósito... de hecho, no te he dado las gracias por salvarme ya dos veces, y por tus disculpas, también. Gracias Josh.

-Denada, -leventó una ceja, como un gesto de ''te sorprenderé, tengo una idea loca''- así que, dime... ¿a quién le parto la cara? -reí, muuuuy confundida, ¿de que me habla?- ¿quién te lastima? es decir, con mentiras y palabras.. me lo acabas de decir. Esque no puedo imaginarme que alguien sea capaz de lastimarte, a ti, a _ Fanning, pareces una linda persona, aunque no te conozco, no creo que tu causes tus propios poblemas, cierto? ¿La misma persona que te miente es por quien estabas llorando?

Le regalé una mirada de agradecimiento por su cumplido, pero no me quedé callada. De cualquier forma él descubrió que había una persona en particular que me hacía daño.  
-Hey, no importa. Voy conociéndote y ya estas preocupado, soy solo una extraña para ti, de hecho para todos. No debes de preocuparte por mi, de cualquier modo te agradesco que me trates así, nadie nunca lo había hecho, y ya con eso me es suficiente.

Él solo asintió, estabamos tan cerca, su mano aun se encontraba en mi cintura, y mis brazos en sus hombros.

-¿Es increíble no? El mundo, la vida. Es solo un estúpido juego de azar. No soy de los que suele quedarse con los brazos cruzados, sabes? Ahora seremos amigos, confía en mi, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí que es todo una gran sorpresa... -confirmé su teoría- confío en ti.

-Ven, te ayudaré a subir _.

Con su vital ayuda, nos encontrábamos ya en su motocicleta.  
Me dijo que usara el casco, y que me sujetara de él, tan fuerte como pudiera.  
Llevábamos menos de una hora de conocernos y ya estaba confiando ciegamente en él. Josh es en realidad un caballero. Desearía haberlo conocido hace tres años, cuando papá y yo nos mudamos aquí. Cuando yo no sabía nada de nadie, no conocía a absolutamente ninguna persona, porque todas las personas que me importaban, y a las que le importaba, estaban en Dallas, Texas; y papá me trajo a Kentuchy, una larga distancia.  
Y ahora, ya ni siquiera tenía a Susan; ni a mi padre, por el momento.  
Ahora sólo tenía a mi nuevo amigo Josh, y me sentía tan bendecida por eso, porque al fin, alguien que no fuera Susan parecía impotarle en serio.


	5. Hot cakes y una malteada de chocolate

Hicimos unos 15 minutos de camino, disfruté ir con Josh y sentirme más segura que nunca. Se estacionó frente a una mansión. La casa parecía sacada de Europa y traída hasta Estados Unidos, por fuera lucía enorme, ya imagino como estará por dentro. La fachada era de ladrillos, como en mi casa de Texas, un hermoso jardín daba la bienvenida hasta las escaleras que dan a la gran puerta principal.

Josh me ayudó a bajar, y, una vez ya subidas las escaleras, abrió la puerta y me ayudó a pasar.  
Divisé otras escaleras, justo después de la sala. La casa era amplia, lujosa, simplemente la casa con la que cuando tenía unos trece años había soñado para cuando me casara y formara una familia.

-Bienvenida, esta es nuest..., mi casa, quiero decir -estaba algo nervioso- De mi madre, mi hermano y mía. También tu casa. -terminó más enredado que una teleraña. ¿Qué pensaba? Con ''nuestra'' se refería a él y yo... ¿a nosotros? Me pregunto si él también comenzó a pensar, a pensar como yo...

-Bien, gracias. Es muy linda.

Sonrió en gesto de aprovación:  
-¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿o de comer? Dicen que soy un buen chef. -Me presumió en tono jugetón.

-La verdad es que sí tengo hambre, sólo me apetece un bocado, tampoco quiero que voltees la cocina. -Contesté divertida, pero sincera. No había terminado de comer-cenar, papá acostumbra comer-cenar a las 5.00 pm, después, en la noche, prepara un bocado para ambos.

-No hay problema... ¿Hot Cakes, y tal vez una malteada de chocolate? -preguntó sabiendo que iba a asentir.

-Me encantaría -sonreí.

Me llevó a la cocina, una habitación extremadamente lujosa y deseable, me dieron ganas de poder pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en esa cocina, así tuviera que pedirle que me diera trabajo de lavaplatos en su casa, esas habitaciones valían la pena.  
Me sentó en un banco y se puso manos a la obra.  
Primero se colocó un delantal, ya que traía puesto un jersey limpio... el debe ser el primer chico que veo que juega americano y no se ensucia la ropa. Me agrada. Es ordenado y consciente de la situación que vive. Es simplemente perfecto.

Decidí romper el silencio, una porque quiería conocerlo más a fondo; y otra porque no puedo ser la extraña que está en su casa esperando a que le sirvan comida:  
-Así que... ¿te gusta el football americano?

-Me apasiona -contestó concentrado en lo que hacía (batir los ingredientes)- ¿Y a ti?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no me pierdo ningún partido de los Gigantes de Nueva York?

-Eso depende... ¿Podrías nombrar al coryback? -me retó.

-Eli Manning -contesté sin problema- ¿Contento? ¿Quieres que te nombre a la defensiva? -Reí victoriosa.

-Hmmmm, ¿tengo una chica a la que lastimé su tobillo, que dice no importarle a nadie, que es fuerte a pesar de que la lastimen, que no pensó ningún segundo entre si debería consumir las calorías que contiene una malteada de chocolate o no porque eso podría afectar su figura... y que aparte le gusta el football americano y dice no perderse ningún partido de los Gigantes, y obviamente me lo está confirmando?

-Creo que sí -sonreí y me sonrojé un poco.

-Bueno, la vida es un juego de azar... y creo que hoy gané.

-¿A qué te refieres Josh?

-Hoy, en mi juego, gané. Y el premio es una amistad muy agradable. Es como si te estuviera buscando desde que nací, y de la nada me estrello contigo para protegerte, después todo esto sucede. Es muy loco. -Me pasó un plato, un tenedor y un vaso muy grande.

-¿Soy agradable? ¿a pesar de causarte preocupaciones?

-No me causas preocupaciones, y sí eres muy agradable.

Sólo me limité a sonreir, mientras él colocó 2 hot cakes en mi plato y 3 en el suyo, y enseguida sirvió la malteada en los vasos.

-Hmmm, huele bien... seguro sabe delicioso.

-Veámos -sonrió y comenzó a trozar con su tenedor un pedacito de su hot cake, para después dirigirlo a mi boca.

Fue como algo inesperado para mí, pero acepté, sin duda... comencé a masticar delicadamente, no quería parecer una cerda muerta de hambre, quería agradarle, aunque creo que eso lo logré desde hace unos minutos.

-¿Y...?

-Está delicioso Hutcherson! eres un gran chefsito.

-Gracias, gracias. ''Josh Hutcherson, el chef más chefsito del mundo'' -imitó la voz de algún presentador, y yo no pude evitar reír. Lo que decía era más loco que ver a una morsa en tanga.

-Wow, te voy conociendo y es como si desde kinder fueramos amigos -pensé en voz alta.

-Lo sé, es realmente divertido estar contigo... no siento que apenas hace una hora nos acabamos de conocer. Y todo por culpa del balón.

-Sí, lo se. Esto es muy divertido.

-Le marcaré a mi madre, para preguntarle a qué hora vendrán. Mi hermano está en casa de un amigo, y me parece que ella irá por él, si no es que me lo pide a mí.

-Claro, está bien. Anda, ve a marcarle, yo estoy bien aquí.

-De acuerdo -sonrió y se marchó a la sala.


End file.
